


What $100 gets you

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Bets, Blowjobs, College AU, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Thoughts of Abuse, aged-up max, footjobs(kinda.more like grinding against a shoe), getting ya boi laid, good boy david, gwen being a friend (good or bad up to you), sexual content while under the influence, touch starved max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David was tired of being dragged to college frat parties by Gwen only to be ditched but just as he was about to leave a beautiful young man with acid green eyes approaches him and offers to help make the party more fun. Little does David know that Max was offered $100 dollars to get David to sleep with him.Aka. that rom-com idea you see in movies but done slightly darker since drugs and drinking are involved.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	What $100 gets you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VANITASAURUS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANITASAURUS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [CC Wasted Teen AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621382) by Vanitasaurus and Lipriship. 



> I wrote this after seeing a picture set on tumblr based on Vanitasaurus's CC Wasted Teen AU. I don't know much about the AU admittedly so it won't follow the same story, I simply got inspired after seeing the fanart Lipriship made for it. I'll link to it on another channel since you can't view Lipriship's tumblr page anymore due to sensitive content, same for mine.

David didn’t know what he was doing here. Again. It always went like this; Gwen would invite him to a party and he would decline only to be dragged along against his will because he 

“needed to get out more”, “you’ve got to enjoy college life”, or “for fuck’s sake, David, you need to get laid already!”. 

So here he was, same as always, standing against the wall at a party, sipping on the only non-alcoholic drink he could find while his peers' ground against each other, popped pills like candy, and drank until they hurled just so they could drink more. It was just after midterms and break was coming soon so the party was more lively than usual with some couples getting handsy on the bean bag in the corner. David decided to walk outside before he saw something he didn’t want to see; he would rather be cold than traumatized. 

Across the room Gwen had been watching her best friend shuffle awkwardly and flinch whenever he was bumped in to. She gave a heavy sigh. It's not as if she hadn’t been expecting this, David never really did like parties. She knew she had to do something so she started asking around. Finally, she got a name and description of someone who could help and went looking. She found him by one of the tables, chatting with a girl with teal hair and a nerdy looking boy with cornflower blue eyes. 

“Hey, are you Max?”. The darker skinned male in the group looked up. 

“Depends on who’s asking” he responded with a snide smirk. 

“How far are you willing to go for $100?”. Gwen reached into her back pocket and fished out the Benjamin she had brought with her, flashing it before his face. Max cocked a brow at her almost seeming offended but his amusement showed through 

“that’s a fucking question.” He shrugged after a moment “pretty far, depends on the person. With you? All the way. You're decent” 

“No. I can catch my own fish, thanks.” Gwen pointed across the room at the tall male against the wall. “You see the ginger over there in his grandpa’s sweater? I want you to fuck him” 

Max’s bright green eyes lifted, looking over the lean male. He liked them taller and that boy was certainly taller but he didn’t look too tough, max could likely throw him around pretty easily so long as those gangly limbs didn’t get in the way. He gave another shrug 

“Sure” Gwen nodded. 

“I pay upon completion. I’m not wasting $100 if you can’t deliver”. Max snorted loudly, he’d never failed to seduce anyone, like this guy would be any different. He snatched the condom Gwen offered him and walked off. 

He followed the male outside when he left, his friends simply shaking their head, knowing there was no stopping max now. David stepped out onto the parking lot, watching his breath fog up in front of his face. He took a deep breath in of chilled December air and let it back out. When the door opened, he turned around and took a step aside, giving the other male who joined him plenty of room to move about. David was nothing if not polite. 

Max watched him, taking in the sight of the other, drinking up his long legs, noting the light toning on his arms, huh so he had some muscle under there after all. He counted freckles on his neck and cheeks, losing track when he met his soft green eyes. 

Okay, he would admit it, the guy was pretty cute. It wouldn’t be a chore to fuck him. Max decided then that he would be keeping the lights on with him. 

“Can I bum a smoke?”. David looked over sheepishly, checking first to make sure there was no one else around just in case the other was not addressing him. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I don’t smoke.” Max had figured as much from the looks of him but wanted to be sure. 

“Fair enough. Bet you don’t drink or do drugs either” David let out a weak laugh, embarrassed at his lack of experience. He’d been around long enough to know when he was being made fun of. 

“Yeah, no. Never had a drop of alcohol and the hardest drugs I've ever touched was cough medicine”. He muttered awkwardly. 

Max laughed. He was cute alright and so deliciously innocent. Max would enjoy changing that. 

“I could help you with that, if you want~” He offered, all soft purrs and honey. It wasn’t his normal tactic but he could tell if he went hard as he usually did, he would scare this pure little lamb away. David was hesitant 

“I don’t know. My friend is busy and if I end up not handling it well it wouldn’t be safe without someone to look after me” Max grinned, it was working 

“I’ll look after you” he offered, a small smile on, hiding the wolf-like hunger gnawing at his insides, he wanted to tempt and ruin this boy. No one should be that pure and innocent. He wanted to tear that out of him, make him see how fucked up the world was... it was a dark place and drinking and drugs were the only way to escape. He would have that boy drinking like a sailor by the end of the night. 

“I’m David, by the way” The ginger smiled and offered out a hand to him. Max stared for a moment before taking it, feeling how warm the other was. Max found himself cold all the time and this was a pleasant surprise, hell he might actually stick around after ramming him just so he could cuddle up to this heater on legs. Fuck, he was warm. 

David watched him fondly, holding onto his hand and affectionately rubbing the back with his thumb until Max pulled away from him. 

“Max” He responded, jerking his hand back from the attention of the other, momentarily forgetting he’s supposed to be getting this guy into bed with him. He didn’t comment on the smile leaving David’s face. 

They went back inside and max made a bee line for the booze, getting a couple shots for him and David. He returned to his side with a grin 

“pick one, gingersnap” David blushed at the nickname and picked the red one from the bunch. Max nodded 

“cherry, huh? The irony hasn’t eluded me” David’s face flushed darker and he quickly tipped the drink back as a means of distraction, drinking the whole thing. Max tipped back two at once, offering the last one to David, who took and drank it without fuss. 

Max knew this wouldn’t take much, two shots in and David was giggling and giddy, red-faced and slightly messy-haired. Max took his hand 

“c’mon. I want you to try something”. David allowed himself to be tugged over to a table where students were handing out drugs. He got a tab of Ecstacy and held it up for David. 

“Swallow this”. 

This was where David hesitated. He wasn’t sure about this part; drinking was one thing but this was illegal. He was a law-abiding citizen. Max watched him mull it over before shaking his head. 

“Let me help you, okay?” He put the pill in his own mouth, right on his tongue before grabbing David by the front of his sweater, jerking him over. He shoved his mouth over the other boy’s mouth, pushing his tongue into his mouth, swapping saliva, and moving the pill into David’s mouth. 

Max reached up, gripping at his hair with one hand, refusing to let David go until the other swallowed the pill. It didn’t take much convincing. 

The alcohol must’ve been doing its job because the moment max kissed him all thought simply vanished. He let out a weak moan and opened his mouth to the other, letting him do whatever he wanted with him. David had never felt so hazy and warm before, waves of heat were rushing downhill on his body as his hair was tugged and the shorter male ravaged his mouth with a nimble and experienced tongue. 

His eyes slipped closed and he tentatively mimicked the movements of the other. It only took a few moments after he swallowed before max was shoving him to the wall, pinning his wrists by his head while he bucked their hips together. David let out a low whimper when the other pulled away from him, leaving him cold against the wall. 

Max grabbed his wrist and jerked the other toward the stairs, pulling him roughly. David didn’t complain about the rough treatment, he simply followed, letting the haze of party goers fade behind him. He was pulled into a bedroom and the door locked behind them. 

By the time David realized what was happening he had already been all but thrown on the bed and Max was climbing over him. David swallowed hard. He was ready to ask the other to stop but Max collapsed over him, knocking the wind from his lungs before stealing his lips again, swallowing whatever comment he had about to make. 

That hot tongue was back in his mouth again and it chased away coherency, making David far more willing than he had ever recalled being before. Max was grinding their hips together and sliding his hands under his shirt to drag his nails over his flesh and David was melting. The mix of sensations was almost too much for him. 

Max slipped from his lips to trace his lips across his throat, mapping and charting the stars that his freckles made. He bit down roughly, enjoying the way David squealed and arched beneath him, whispering his name as though it were a prayer or perhaps a curse not to be spoken too loudly, Max didn’t see himself as anything holy so it was likely the curse. 

David could feel himself winding up, a hot coil pulling tight in his belly as the other ground down over him, spreading his hips and bucking against his hard length in his pants. The friction was absolutely delicious but it wasn’t enough for Max, he wanted more. 

Just as David thought he couldn’t take anymore, he was going to burst, Max pulled away leaving him cold and aching for something he couldn’t put words to. He let out a loud whine at the loss and had barely enough shame to blush when Max laughed and called him an “eager little puppy”. 

Max quickly unbuttoned his own pants, pushing them down. He reached for David's and managed to get them unbuttoned and a hand down his pants, wrapping it around his length. He let out a low purr, enjoying the hefty weight to it he knew would feel much better if the other was unbound from his underwear. 

He rubbed at him but didn’t give too much, he wanted to torment the boy until he was willing to strip off his clothes and beg for more. He wanted that blushing virgin pleading for his dick before he’d give it to him. 

“What are you waiting for, gingersnap? It’s not gonna suck itself” Max grumbled, giving the other’s length a small squeeze as he rolls his hips, making his own hard length wiggle in front of the thin male’s face. 

“C’mon. Don't just look at it” He growled a little, somehow annoyed by the dumbstruck look on David’s face. David, on the other hand, had never seen another dick aside of his own, he was at a loss. He had seen some porn in passing thanks to Gwen but he never went looking. 

He swallowed hard, hoping he knew what he was doing and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head. Max felt a shudder run along his body; the guy was clearly inexperienced but he made up for it in pure enthusiasm. 

He’d never had someone seem so eager to suck his dick before but the man kept looking up at him with adoring eyes while he was stuffing as much of the length as he could fit into his hot mouth and it was making Max uncomfortable. His own parents didn’t give two shits about him but this stranger was staring at him like he hung the moon. 

It pissed him off. 

He gripped at David’s hair with both hands and thrust into his mouth roughly, he wanted to fuck that adoration out of him. For the moment he forgot the deal and the hundred bucks on the line, he just focused on forcing his dick down the tight throat offered to him and how his guts twisted and churned with those pretty green eyes on him. 

To his credit the other male was taking it pretty well. He gagged but aside of placing one hand on max’s hip he did little to stop or slow him down, instead taking what was offered without a complaint. Max grinned when he watched the other male’s hand go down into his pants, with how innocent he acted he doubted the cherry boy had ever whacked one out before, that knowledge came with some sick satisfaction. Max moved his foot, kicking David’s hand aside. 

“Not before me” He growled low, voice sultry and full of threat if the other tried again. 

He didn’t. 

Instead, David put both hands on max’s hips and held on for the ride, letting himself be used however best pleased the darker male. He didn't like gagging on the dick but even so the sounds Max was making made it worth it to him, he wanted to give him this. 

He felt heat coiling in his belly again but now he knew what that sensation was. He whined and pressed his thighs together, aching for some kind of friction but he was left needing while Max got what he wanted. Some small part of him actually liked that, the idea that his own pleasure was determined by how well he pleased his partner. 

Max seemed to have some mercy, he lifted his foot some and pressed his shoe over the front of David’s pants, offering him something to grind against and David took the chance for what it was. He quickly scooted closer, bucking his hips against the sole of Max’s shoe while he bobbed his head over the other’s cock, tugged by his hair to force him to open his throat more so the other could get in further. 

David let out a loud whine vibrating against Max’s cock as the other growled and grunted and shoved his head down harder, forcing himself in balls deep. David shuddered underneath him, feeling the pulsing of the length in his throat as max spilled his seed into his mouth. He hadn’t gotten off yet himself but he was eagerly rocking his hips in hopes of having some of that pleasure max has for himself. 

Max pulled back after a moment, watching the other as he squirted the last of his seed into the open mouth. “ 

“Swallow it” He commanded and David obeyed. Max knelt before him. 

“Good boy” He chimed. He lifted David up, pushing his pants down as he laid him back on the bed. He wrapped one hand around the male’s length while his free hand was busy pushing two fingers into his mouth for some lube. He knows that spit isn’t the best thing to use for prep but it was better than getting an infection from using scented non-safe lotions. He worked one wet finger against David's hole, pausing when the other tenses and lets out a loud squeak. 

“Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you” Max cooed, the hand jerking him off getting his focus for now. It seemed to work as David began to relax, allowing max to resume moving about inside of him. He leans down, gathering up spit to use as more lube, making the whole process go smoother. 

He slid the second finger inside of the male and scissored them open, taking it slow so that David could have time to adjust. Max could tell from the way he handled a throat fucking that the guy wouldn’t mind some roughness but while max might be an asshole even he wouldn’t go so far as fucking someone dry or without proper prep. 

Max searched around inside of the other, looking for that spot that would make him light up. His fingers curled and rubbed at his insides. He was almost worried he had missed the spot when David arched off the bed and yelped loudly, squirting his cum across his button-down. Max rubbed at that spot for a moment, milking the orgasm from the other before he pulled his fingers free from the gasping ginger that was flopped bonelessly across the bed. 

“roll onto your stomach, it’s time to get to the main attraction” Max purred. David had been so relaxed and happy until he heard those words, that sobered him up right away. He sat up. 

“Max, no” He whispered. Max felt a groan rising. ‘don’t tell me he’s going to act like some girl about losing his virginity’ He thought to himself, annoyance rising at the idea that he had come this far to trip at the finish line. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel good. I promise” He said, putting on the charm. 

David shook his head again, closing his legs. “Max, I don’t want to do that. Not here... it’s wrong”. 

‘oh, so that’s the problem’ Max quietly hummed. “Got an issue with me being a guy?” David looked stunned before shaking his head rapidly “That’s not it at all” “Then what?!” Max snapped. 

“I just... think you’re worth more than a one-night stand. That's all” David whispered, head down, looking sheepish and sad. Max paused; David’s hesitation was for his sake? Max tried to remember when the last time anyone actually gave a shit about him like that was but his mind came up as a blank. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at his dark curls. 

Fuck the hundred, he decided. He wasn’t fucking this guy. He felt a twinge of guilt for wanting to hurt him in the first place. He shook his head and grabbed his pants, shoving them on. “fine” He muttered. David sat on the bed unsure of how he messed up but Max was getting dressed and wouldn’t look at him and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want him to go. 

“Max wait” He whimpered, taking his hand. Max looked over at him, feeling frustrated and unfulfilled. “What now?” He grumbled. David’s head fell but he didn’t release him. He swallowed down his fear and looked up at him. 

“Stay. Please". 

Max wasn’t sure why he complied, maybe it was because the AC was in and he was cold or he was coming down from his high but for whatever reason he growled and climbed into the bed, allowing the other to entangle him in long limbs and curls his head under his chin. He hated how much he liked it. He knew he was touch starved, that’s why he fucked so much but he almost never indulged in cuddles after any kind of sex and certainly not someone who stopped after foreplay. Cuddling was specifically reserved for after the hard shit. 

Why was this guy getting to him so much? 

Max missed most of the party lying in the bed with David, he dozed off a time or two in the comfortable warmth and silence. There were no words shared and somehow that only served to make it feel more intimate. When it was time to go he slipped from David’s sleeping grip and finished getting dressed before leaving the door wide open for someone else to kick the sleeping ginger out. 

The next time that Max saw David was directly after the break ended, on the first day of the new semester David came running up to him in the cafeteria and hugged him while he was in the middle of talking to Neil about his newest bitchy professor. 

Max never regretted anything more than he regretted taking that fucking deal.


End file.
